Happily Never After
by dolphinlover101
Summary: When Kylee Davis was a little girl her father walked out on her. Now Kylee is entering Hogwarts and she meets a boy who changes her life forever but will his love be enough or will Kylee learn the hard way that love does not always conquer all? SB/OC


**A/N: Ok here is my latest attempt for a Sirius/OC romance. This prologue takes place right after Sirius escapes from prison but will mostly take place during the marauder time period. **

**My own character named Kylee Parker Davis is the narrator of the story. The story will talk about her past and how she met Sirius and the rest of the marauders. It will not be the classic marauder story I promise and I will try my hardest to not make Kylee into a Mary-sue but please the only for me to learn is for people to review so if you have any complaints review. I promise I will not be hurt.**

**Also school is about to finish so I will try to update once a week and once school ends I will try update even more then that maybe three times a week. But it is very hard to find the will to update if no one reviews. So I am begging you if you take the time to review my work please review.**

**Dolphinlover101**

Prologue:

Happily Ever After is the way that all fairytales end. In all fairytales the good always triumphs over the evil and the beautiful princess marries the handsome prince. The two end up living happily ever after. Mothers tell fairytales to their children and they tell us that we will have a happily ever after.

Well this is a lie because I know for a fact that there is no such thing as happily ever after. No one person can end up being perfectly happy and live a life with no problems. If a person does end up getting their happy ending it will not last because the universe is out to get us.

My mother was never one of those mother who would lie about things like fairy tales she made sure from the beginning that I understood that I would end living an unhappy life. I can thank my mother for one thing she kept be from being unrealistic. I never expected anything from my life other then to live an average life with an average job. The same life that my mother led, nothing could of prepared me for the route that my life took me.

The funny things about fairytales is that they also end the same way with a girl and a boy falling love. But they never show you past those first few days of happy bliss. You never find out how Cinderella and the Prince were like after they got married. Did they grow old together or did they grow sick of each other? A real love story goes deeper and it does not stop after those first few days of bliss. It takes through a path of different lovers and it has it up and down. Real love is not as simple as they are shown in fairytale. In real life a prince would probably not have cared enough to find the owner of that glass slipper. But that's life if life was like a fairytale then it would most likely be boring.

My story is not boring nor is it exciting. I am telling it not because I want to entrain millions with a story that will make people laugh and cry all in one sitting. I am telling my story because I want people to know the story of me and my friends. A story that started as a simple story of a schoolgirl crush but grew deeper then anyone could of expected.

I did not want to tell this story to anyone because it involves so many memories I have tried to forget. It involves choices that I wished with all my heart I could of changed. But this story, the story of my past is important because without my past I would not of become who I am today. I have many regrets in my life but if I ended up going back in time would I changed anything? Probably not, I ashamed to admit it but I would not change anything about life because my life has shaped me.

Constant Vigilance. A saying that a great man once told me many years ago and I recall that as I stare down at the morning newspaper. I sit in the same chair that I have ate breakfast in for past ten years. I am wearing the classic mother outfit, I am wearing a pink terry cloth robe with pink slippers and my hair is a mess. I should be cleaning up the plates of breakfast that Adam, James and Lana had left on the table but I decide to read the news paper. And up stares up a man that I knew all to well that had haunted my nightmares for years Sirius Black.

Yes, my story has everything to do with Sirius Black. He was one whom my story really starts and he was the one who I walked a way from. A night have not past without me thinking about him and most of these thought have not been happy thoughts. I left Sirius before he became the most infamous supporter of the Dark Lord. I left him when he was still just a man who loved a girl.

I am not a good story teller. That is my husband Adam who could have a crowd hanging on to his every word before he started telling the story. But I am not going to tell you a story. I am going to tell you of my past and how my life got so screwed up. Because it answers the question that many have been wondering for years. What really made Kylee Parker Davis leave Sirius Black? Was it as many thought that she knew he was a supporter of the Dark Lord? If she did know this why did she not tell anyone? Should she take some blame to what happen to the Potters? I promise you if you keep reading these questions will be answer because it is a long complicated explanation. One that spanned through many decades. One that starts with a girl and a boy and ends with Happily NEVER after.

LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW!


End file.
